


Don't sweat the little stuff

by Land_of_Domes



Series: Crossing Caroline [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dean knows what chicks dig, Even if they're vampires, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Dean. Together.<br/>Because magic. Obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't sweat the little stuff

**Author's Note:**

> So guys after long months of lurking I more or less proudly present my first fic. Please be kind, english is not my first language and I wrote this for people to enjoy~

"That cat pulled a disappearing act on me, you'd think he's freakin Mister Mistoffeless."

"Really? I know about Dr. Sexy but Cats, really Dean?"

"Chicks dig musicals."

"It's a miracle you can walk around without having ten on each finger..."

"Oh it's only for their own safety. After all we don't want you to get all fangy on them"

"I love you Dean and I can't imagine my life without you but sometimes I just want to strangle you!"

"I do have that effect on people. Especially women."

"Can you stop with the flirting already cause in case you have forgotten, your brother and my best friend are missing! Dragged away by that cat thingy!"

"Care, I hate to be the reasonable one here but right now we can't do anyting. Sam is doing anything he can so we might as well have fun while we're waiting."

"Dean, I said hands off!!!"

"Ahh, you can't really expect me to do nothing when my incredibly hot girlfriend is so close to me?  
I mean, what are the chances we will ever end up in a magically enforced closet again?"

Made speechless by that logic Caroline gladly used her mouth to silence Dean as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Sam finished the job in less than one hour, but Dean gladly uses all the oppotunities he can get.


End file.
